


Pillowtalk

by thehopelesswriter



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Birthday Smut, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Description of Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Protected Sex, Reader Insert, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, drunken smut, graphic smut, oral receive, woman oral receive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: Reader has a long-time crush on her brother’s colleague Bucky and on her birthday, she can’t take it anymore. However, she’s nothing more than a friend to him, right?





	Pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, remember that feedback is always appreciated! thank you ♡

Loud music filled the room as you swayed your hips from side to side, feeling all the alcohol you managed to drink up to this point. You couldn’t believe your brother did actually invite the whole team. Every Avenger, except Thor and Loki, came to personally wish you a happy birthday, giving you a small gift as well. 

Your high black heels seemed like a challenge to walk in as you made your way to sit next to Nat, who was casually sipping on her Margarita, watching you with a grin on her face.

“Don’t you think you had enough?” she laughed, her light green eyes flicking to you before turning to completely wasted Clint, Steve, Bucky and Sam who were on the other side of the room trying to play beer pong but failing miserably as they had problems even managing to throw the balls on the other side of the table. 

“I know my limit, Romanoff,” you responded with a chuckle, resting next to the redhead in dark green dress which perfectly hugged her curves, “plus this is the first time my brother is drunk enough to not notice me drinking.”

As you said the last sentence, both of you looked at Tony. He was already passed out on the couch, loudly snorting, his right hand hanging in the air. 

“Yeah, I’m surprised the loud music didn’t wake him yet,” Nat mumbled with a smile to which you couldn’t disagree. 

“Okay but I think I had enough, Y/N,” she got up a few seconds later, leaving the now empty glass on the table, “I’m going to bed. Enjoy your birthday.”

She then squeezed your shoulder and you watched as tipsy Bruce approached her. They talked for a bit before they left together. A small smile formed on your lips as you watched the soon-to-be couple leave. Their relationship already cost you ten bucks thanks to your bet with Sam, who was slowly getting rich but you knew you would get the cash back soon. 

Your eyes automatically found the person you were looking for. He was now with just Sam, his longer hair slicked back, dressed rather casually considering his style. His beefy form covered in a black tee shirt accompanied by black and white leather jacket, the look finished with black jeans and black boots. 

He looked extremely good today, even more than ever. His smile bright and wide as he laughed at Sam who seemed to be close to throwing up. Sam threw an angry look at him before he said something you couldn’t hear, making Bucky laugh even more. 

“Why so lonely?” a friendly voice slurred from behind you. Blonde hair was the first thing you saw before Steve sat on a chair next to you, almost falling over, with a beer in his hand. 

“Didn’t know supersoldiers can get drunk,” you put on a smile as you examined your friend. Steve looked at his beer and hiccuped. 

“Takes longer but yeah, we can.”

“I’d love to talk, Steve, but I had enough for tonight,” you stood after a small talk, your drink still half full but already forgotten, “so goodnight.” 

With that, you kissed his forehead, leaving Steve with a childish smile and pinkish cheeks. 

You almost forgot what a battle it was to walk in heels as you stumbled through the hall, gripping the wall to help you walk. The normally three-to-five-minute walk took you almost twice the time before you finally made your way towards your bedroom doors after getting lost in hallways. This tower was like a maze sometimes. 

However, as you put your hand on them, you weren’t expecting someone to open them from the other side, making you fall face first into a hard chest. Strong arms caught you instantly, a whirring noise giving away who it was.

“Bucky,” you slurred, looking up to meet his wide blue eyes, face red with embarrassment. Or was it thanks to all the alcohol you drank? 

“What’re you doing in my room? How’d you get here?” you clang to him, gripping his beefy arms as they held you, feeling the cold metal underneath his thin tee shirt while his hands grasped your hips hidden underneath a sparkling silver dress. 

“That’s my room,” he answered, his words slightly slurred, indicating he was indeed intoxicated as well just not as much as you given his supersoldier status. 

Your eyes, which were drowning in his crystal blue ones, shifted to look over his side only to see one big bed with grey blanket and pillows, a mahogany drawer with his black and white jacket on it and two mahogany nightstands. The room was simple, meant only for visitors, which Bucky was along with the rest of the team, so there was no need for any more furniture. Everyone lived somewhere in New York City or further away. Only you, Tony and Pepper lived in the Stark tower. 

“Ow,” you realised and attempted to stand back up but failed, your chest colliding with Bucky’s. However, this time you two were face to face, allowing you to closely study his face. His beard was slightly thicker than you remembered, his eyes surrounded by a few wrinkles but he remained as handsome as ever, maybe more. 

The tension between you grew as you stayed in the position, Bucky’s hands gripping your waist as your hands grasped his shoulders.

It was almost like in the films you loved to watch. A girl bumping into a boy she was in love with, a small kiss shared between them and then they stayed happily ever after. So you did what you thought was right and slowly leant in with your eyes closed.

“Whoa. What are you doing?” Bucky pulled away a little, still holding you to make sure you wouldn’t fall, but standing a few inches away, disconnecting your lips after they touched for just not even a second. 

“I-” you didn’t know what to say. Why he pulled away? Did he not feel the same way? 

He stood in front of you with a shocked expression, his eyebrows raised as he waited for your explanation. You wanted to hide, to ran and never look at him again but you knew in this heels, you would just fall face first the very first moment you'd take a step. 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, loosening your grip on his shoulders, “I should go.” 

Before he managed to say something, you pushed yourself away from him but fate seemed to be a bitch to you today, making you fall instantly back into Bucky’s embrace. This time, you somehow ended with your hands around his neck as his embarrassment washed away, a laugh escaping his lips as he watched you struggle.

“I’m a mess,” you mumbled into his collar, hiding your face there.

“No, you’re not. It’s just not your day today.”

“Y’know what would make it better?” you asked, throwing your dignity miles away thanks to the level of alcohol inside you, the desperation slowly growing as you looked at him again, “a kiss.”

“Y/N-”

“An innocent one,” you quickly added, trying to persuade him with your puppy eyes, “please. It’s my birthday.” 

Bucky was left considering his opinions as you stayed glued to his body, your face just an inch from his as his bright eyes studied your features. He never even though of you in this way. Nothing more than a friend, that was what you were to him. His colleague’s younger sister. There was no doubt you were a beautiful woman, strong and smart as well, but even in his intoxicated state, Bucky didn’t feel anything towards you. And sadly, you had no idea. 

Your patient waiting was over when the supersoldier whispered: “Just one.”

A grin spread on your crimson-red lips as you nodded and moved your hand to the back on his head, tangling your fingers in his fluffy hair as he moved closer, connecting your lips in a slow soft kiss. 

His lips felt like velvet as he moved against you, his metal arm on your lower back, the coldness causing goosebumps all over your body. 

Your heart raced, your body began to burn. The feeling was nothing like you imagined. The sensation his tongue gave you as it slipped inside your mouth caused a moan to escape your lips, going straight to his crotch. 

The air became thicker as you continued to make out, his flesh arm moving to your neck to bring you even closer if possible. 

The next thing you knew, your body was on Bucky’s bed as his body hovered over yours, his beefy torso naked and exposed to your wandering hands as he gripped your thighs roughly, his mouth kissing and biting your neck and collarbones. 

It all happened in a blur but you remembered all of it. How he slowly peeled your dress off you, exposing your naked chest to him. His metal arm was giving you chills as he used it to grip your hips so you would stop squirming underneath him while his lips kissed its way towards your left breast.

His right arm kneaded the other breast, toying with your nipple while he worked his mouth on your other one, causing a row of moans to escape you along with his name repeatedly which drove him insane. 

The softness of his lips mixed with the scratchy feeling of his beard moved downwards, kissing the outline of your nude panties before he took them off, leaving you completely exposed and at his mercy. 

A growl escaped his lips as he saw how ready to already were, your folds glistening with arousal. He held your knees apart, his lips tracing your left inner thigh before he moved to do the same to your right one. Then, after what felt like hours, he finally touched you where you craved him the most, the feeling causing you to arch your back, pushing yourself more towards his plump lips. 

He let out a moan before his tongue started to work on you. Bucky’s arms moved to your hips to hold you down, making your legs to move over his shoulders. The sensation and pleasure he was giving you made a moaning mess out of you. 

“More,” you whimpered after he kept on flicking his tongue, toying with your clit but not making any further efforts. It was evident he smiled against you, his right arm leaving your hip and moving back towards your core before you felt his finger teasing your opening, collecting your wetness and moving it up to your clit. 

His name left your lips, the sound so delicious it made his cock almost painful as he was throbbing already, the tightness of his jeans growing more and more. 

Bucky’s fingers then slowly eased into you, a series of curses and moans filling the bedroom as he moved in and out of you while his mouth worked on your clit, the tension in your tummy growing with every move of his finger and flick of his tongue.

The next thing you knew, there were white dots in front of your eyes as your back arched, Bucky’s assault never stopping as he worked on you during your orgasm, prolonging it as much as possible. 

He couldn’t wait to feel you squeezing him as he got to his feet, taking off his jeans and boxers at once, letting his painful hard-on finally free. 

“Fuck,” that was the first time he said something after your kiss as his eyes travelled all over your body, your legs staying apart while you were coming down from your high, your eyes closed and mouth opened in delight as your hands were on your breast from the time you toyed with them while he was working on your centre. 

He hovered over you, his lips connecting with yours as your sweaty chest pressed tightly against his beefy one, his cock brushing over your sensitive clit, making you whimper in anticipation. 

“Do you have a co-”

“I’m on pills,” you interrupted him, your hands on his cheeks to hold him close, your tongues passionately dancing as he aligned himself with your core, slowly pushing his tip in before his metal hand moved to your right thigh, making you throw your leg over his broad shoulder. 

He swallowed your moans as his lips stayed connected with yours while he gradually entered you, the velvety feeling of your walls making it hard for him not to burst instantly. However, he wasn’t some teenage boy, he knew how to control himself and that was exactly what he was trying to do at that moment.

A grunt left his mouth as he finally pushed fully inside you, keeping still so you had a moment to accommodate to his size. His forehead was against yours, his lips an inch away from yours but you could still feel his hot breath over your flushed face. 

“Move, please” you breathed out after a while, your hands gripping his narrow hips as he pulled back, leaving just a tip inside you before moving back, filling you, making you whimper every time his pelvis brushed over your clit in a process.  

The room was filled with sounds of pleasure, your and Bucky’s moans mixed with the sound of skin against skin.

Your drunken state took a swing on you as you felt your second orgasm of the night approaching, the feeling of Bucky’s thick shaft stretching your walls making it hard for you to hold a little longer. 

However, it wasn’t long after the second orgasm that you felt Bucky nearing his as well. He gripped your other leg, throwing it over his shoulder the same way he did when he was working on you with his mouth. His thrusts became quicker and harder, the kisses you shared sloppier. 

Your name left his lips as he stilled in you and you could feel him emptying himself inside you, feeling the hot and thick seed fill you up, making you moan at the feeling. 

His head was buried in your neck as he lazily laid on top of you, hoisting himself up so he wouldn’t crush you with his weight as he stayed inside. You could feel him softening before he slowly pulled out, a small amount of his load escaping you along the way. 

He laid there next to you as you moved towards him, laying your head on his sweaty chest, completely worn out while he seemed more than okay. He was a supersoldier after all and you knew he was definitely able to go a few more rounds before he would be as worn out as you were at the moment. 

You let the tiredness took over, closing your eyes and not thinking a single bit about how this could change your relationship with Bucky forever. 

* * *

 

**→ Approximately 3 months later ←**

The cold autumn New York weather made you wrap your brown fluffy coat closer to your body as you walked through the alley, New York streets completely crowded and busy, leaving you uncomfortable. 

You’ve never been so nervous in your life. Even your graduation seemed like nothing compared to what you were about to do. You were trembling as you rang the bell, waiting for someone to open. 

An elderly woman with a kind smile opened the doors, her sweet eyes taking in your shivering form.

“Hello. How can I help you, young lady?” her voice was velvety as she asked, reminding you of your grandma.

“Um, hi,” you smiled back at her, “I’m looking for Bucky Smith. They told me he lives here.”

Tony’s angry voice filled your brain as you remembered how annoyed he was with you constantly asking about Bucky. He couldn’t understand why you asked about his whereabouts so much for the last three months. 

However, he wasn’t the one who woke up in an empty bed... in an empty room after a night spent with a person you were in love with. He wasn’t the one who became avoided like a plague by him and who haven’t seen the man ever since. He wasn’t the one who one day woke up at three in the morning to throw their insides out. Who suffered from headaches and dizziness and cried when the food you craved wasn’t there. He wasn’t the one who cried their eyes out that one night when you finally took that damn pregnancy test...and it came back positive. He wasn’t the one carrying another life inside. And he wasn’t the one who was about to tell the man he was about to become a father. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know any Bucky,” the elder lady shook her head.

“Oh, I meant James Smith. Sorry. James,” you quickly corrected yourself as you remembered only friends called him Bucky. For the rest of the world, he was hidden under the name James Smith. That was what Nat told you. 

“And who are you?” 

“I’m an old friend of his,” you smiled sweetly and the woman let you in the building, telling you with doors were his. 

Three weak knocks were all it took for Bucky to open. His hair was trimmed, slightly shorter than you remembered, his beard not even half as thick as it was but his form stayed the same...beefy and muscular, hidden underneath red henley shirt and the same black jeans.  

“Y/N.”

“Hi, Bucky,” you bit your lip, the nervousness growing bigger as you hugged your form which was covered by the coat, “I need to talk with you.” 

He didn’t say anything as he saw your hopeless eyes, only stepping aside to let you in. 

“What do you need to talk about?” he closed the doors, staying where he was as you moved in the middle of his apartment which was decorated very simply. White walls, older wooden furniture almost empty like no one was actually living here but that was Bucky’s style...always on the move, not settling anywhere, which terrified you the most. Will he be able to settle down after this? 

“I don’t know how to say it, honestly,” you wondered out loud, looking anywhere but at him as he curiously watched you, “so I’m just gonna spit it out.”

A few seconds of silence filled the room before you managed to say it out loud, this time for the first time in front of anyone.

“I’m pregnant.”

With those words, you stopped hugging your body and your coat opened, revealing a small but noticeable bump. Your eyes connected with Bucky’s, whose held emotions you weren’t capable of recognizing.

“No,” he mumbled, his hands running through his hair, “you said you were on the pills. You-”

“I know, I was,” you interrupted him, watching as he walked back and forth, “I did a research and apparently they only work on about 91% so there is still around 10% chance of-”

“Don’t say it!” he held up his metal arm, stopping you mid-sentence, “I-I can’t be a father for Christ’s sake.”

“What? Buck, you don’t know wh-”

“I said no, Y/N,” this was the moment he looked at you and you immediately recognized the emotions flowing inside him. Anger...rage...a bit of fear maybe. 

“Why?” was all you were able to squeeze out as you held your tears in the best you could, the lump in your throat so big you weren’t sure you could even say anything more.

“I just can’t. I would destroy that kid’s life. It’s not safe for it to be with me...mine,” he stopped, closing his eyes taking a deep breath before he looked at you with cold emotionless eyes.

“I don’t want it.”

The tears were now streaming down your cheeks, your mascara slightly smudged, your hands on your belly. You were trembling...but this time, the coldness wasn’t the reason.

“Go,” he looked at you and opened his door, waiting for you, “don’t tell anyone, please.”

“What,” you snapped as you closed your coat, the pregnancy mood swings taking over you “Don’t tell anyone? and what? That you are a bastard who got a girl knocked up only to throw her away like a piece of trash?! Yeah...sure thing, Barnes.”

Those were the last words you said to him as you walked away from him, ready to start this new life, accept the challenge and become the best mother you could be so your kid would never need a father figure in its life. Bucky would be forgotten by both you and the baby and you would never look back. 


End file.
